1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to mass transit fares, and more specifically to a transit fare collection system for automatically determining and charging a transit patron the lowest possible fare based upon the transit patron's transit pattern.
2. Background
Transit patrons are presented with a vast number of choices as to the fare instruments that they may purchase for use with mass transit systems including bus, rail, and parking. The optimal financial deal often depends upon the transit patron being able to predict his or her travel patterns and comply with that prediction over a long period of time. In addition, transit fares may vary within a time period due to special rates and promotions. The patron likely is not aware of the special fares to which he or she may have access and/or rights to receive or purchase.
Transit systems of the prior art typically have different fare structuring for each of the modes of transportation. For example, a weekly fare pass for a bus does not apply to rail or parking, or a special rate for parking does not apply for bus travel. Although a patron's pass may be usable for all the mass transit options, the patron does not receive the best possible fare for the combined usage of the mass transit systems. Thus, a need exists for a fare program that allows a transit patron to receive the best fare possible based upon his or her actual travels.